


Anticipation

by Amsare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous Relationships, Atlas CEO Rhys, Borderlands 3 Spoilers, Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: Katagawa's thinking about Atlas and Maliwan's future.A bright future, yes?





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> To date we don't know _Borderlands 3_ details yet. Katagawa is loosely based on the first gameplay released I watched. Enjoy this flash fic!

Maliwan office is neat and organized, even though some people believe it’s not true. The very same people believe Maliwan isn’t one of the best corporation ever founded, too. They’re so wrong.

_If you want to succeed, never underestimate your competition._

Rhys doesn’t get it yet and it’s such a shame, really.

Katagawa must confess he’s fascinated by Atlas Corporation: everybody in the six galaxies had thought it would have been dead once for all. It wasn’t like you could beat Hyperion, it was too much of an effort. But then, _Rhys Strongfork_ had happened. Imagine Maliwan’s surprise when Atlas – yes, _that_ Atlas – was back on business, led by a CEO so young and yet so determined to become somebody.

What a lucky guy.

Katagawa had dug into Rhys’ past, of course, he had to know everything about him; and, _oh,_ what juicy things he had found out. Stories about Pandora, about a real Vault… It was like reading about the ghost of Handsome Jack.

_You can take a man out of Hyperion…_

Katagawa smiles as he looks at Rhys’ hologram: it’s one of the newest, he’s got those ridiculous mustache on his face. How cute. He reaches for the hologram, enhancing the quality to admire it best. His fingers tingle in anticipation, thinking about Maliwan and Atlas’ future.

It will shine brighter than Helios.

_Soon, very soon._

“Don’t worry Rhys,” he murmurs, “you’ll make the right choice… And we’ll be together as a happy family, won’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pixelsamsare) and [ Tumblr ](https://amsare-saxon-picture-show.tumblr.com/)


End file.
